


Hang on

by makiluvr88



Series: Hange x Reader [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bubblebaths, Fluff, Goofiness, I mean kinda but not really, Mental Health Issues, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Supportive Hange Zoe, depressed reader, flotch slander, hange breaks down a door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiluvr88/pseuds/makiluvr88
Summary: After the lose of a friend, Y/N sprials into a depressive state, but Hange comes over to cuddle and take care of them :)
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Series: Hange x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172912
Kudos: 37





	Hang on

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS***  
> Im thinking about making this like a series but like you can still read them as stand alones 🤷I'm planning on doing some smut too dw *wink*  
> Anyways, Hange deserves all the love in the world, theyre my favorite... like ever.  
> Also I used they/she pronouns for Hange bc ik they don't have like specific pronouns, hope you don't mind  
> thanks for the kudos, enjoy and lemme know what you think :)

Sweat slicking the back of your shirt, your desperate attempts at breathing were hopeless. You sat rigidly, wide eyed on your bed. Exhausted. Everything was so goddamn exhausting. The training day in, day out. They don’t care, the scouts do not care. Your friends drop like flies on the battlefields, you’ve lost practically everyone. The scouts don’t care about your grieving, it seems as though they don’t even care about your fallen comrades, friends, family, hell even yourself. You were losing the grasp that you desperately clawed at on yourself, how much longer could you hang on? Hang on to this cruel, slippery world? Forget about the damn scouts, the universe does not give one shit… its not… fair. Its not fair. Why Sasha, why her? You were right there when it happened, it should have been you. You were right there next to her damnit! Why… her, why Sasha? 

Tears now streaming down your face as you wept silently, the air punched out of you, your mouth, tongue, vocal cords, unable to make a coherent sound. Your dire gasps were shallow and weak, producing a pathetic wheezing sound, your tears, dripping into the corner of your agape mouth. The frantic knocks, bangs really, on your locked door left you unfazed, you tuned them out. 

You were Hange’s loyal assistant, she was able to score you your own suite, (suite is an exaggeration) and for that you were appreciative. Sharing a sweaty, humid dorm with 10 other noisy cadets was hellish. You were appreciative for Hange overall, they were kind, enthusiastic, and supportive, no matter all the shit they’ve been through. They really cared, maybe the only one you had left who did. You could practically hear their voice, calling your name, coaxing the stream of your tears to a mere dribble, the salty wetness still soaking your flushed, puffy face. 

You barely even noticed when Hange barged in, ramming the door open with their body, huffing in the doorway. The slight numbing ring in your ears drowned out everything, and noise sounded fussy. Hange timidly walked over to your shaky figure, her muffled voice, comforting and soft. You felt their hand on your shoulder, dragging you slowly back to reality. You stomach notably dropped when you felt it draw away as Hange fumbled to get you a glass of water and some tissues. 

You couldn’t even tell how much time had passed before you felt Hange tip up your limp face up by your chin and help you take small sips of water as you felt her hand caress your tear-streaked cheek. They gently and lovingly pat your face off with the tissue, taking your cheeks in both of her hands, “Shhhh, I’m here Y/N, I’m here,” Hange cooed,

“Please don’t leave… me Hange, what will I… do. Stay, stay, please,” You whispered numbly, still staring off at nothing in particular. You felt Hanges arms snake around your waist, Hange, leaning down, letting you both fall down onto the mattress, softly petting your hair. 

“I promise, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here, I’ve got you. I won’t ever leave you Y/N,” Hange whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your temple and a tear fell down her own face. 

“Why… why do they always… die…” you quietly choked out, “It’s not fair…! It’s not fair, not fair, not fair!” You sobbed in her arms, shaking.

“I know it isn’t, I know baby. It always the ones you loved most huh?” Hange said with a wavery voice. Erwin, Moblit, Miche, Sasha, they were all gone. 

You pulled Hange in closer, pressing your face into their neck. You could smell the flowery yet metallic scent of them, the odd combination soothing and comforting. Hange only embraced you tighter, as if someone were threating to take you away, out of their arms. 

They could smell your sweat, the dirt built up, flinching, not at all from disgust, but from pure worry. You hadn’t known the last time you had showered, maybe the day before you went on that stupid mission. Eren’s stupid mission, the one that had taken her away from you. How long ago had that been? A few days maybe? No, a week, maybe two? Either way Hange was set on helping you, anything that would make you feel better, lighter, for you Hange would go to the ends of the earth. I mean they’d do it anyway out of curiosity, but for the sake of the saying, she would do anything for you. That’s why they were so concerned when you stopped showing up for duty with them, the work you used to look forward to, so concerned at the everlasting lock on your door. They would come check every day until it became unbearable, they needed to know that you hadn’t starved to death by then. 

“Come on let’s get you in the bath, okay?” Hange asked sweetly. Usually, it was Levi dragging them into the bath, but this was different, this was you. 

You nodded mechanically as Hange lifted you up onto their back, this is the contact you needed, limp body against warm, welcoming, body, holding you close and not daring to let go. Well in this case if they did you would fall, but even still, Hange was holding you as if you were going to slip through their grasp.

Hange got the warm water running, holding you in their arms, sitting on the cold tile, nuzzling their cheek into your grease slicked hair. 

“Can I undress you?” Hange said with care. Again, you nod, resting your heavy head on their shoulder as they peel away the soiled clothes.

You were vulnerable, physically, but mostly emotionally, even so, you trusted Hange to take care of you. You trusted them to nurture you, love you in a way that you desperately craved. Yeah, you had a sort of crush on Hange, for maybe like the longest time ever, but not once did that cross your mind as you were so drained. Even this interaction tired you, but you held on tight, for them, for Hange. You wouldn’t allow yourself to fall even further, for their sake.

They help you to your feet again, leading you to the bath, your feet dragging and fumbling. Hange lowered you into the tub as they rolled up their sleeves and turned for the soap,

“NO! Please, can- can you keep… holding me,” You say, looking up at them for the first time. 

Worry and a slight panic, fill their eyes before frantically nodding and rushing to the tub. They step in across from you, fully clothed, wrapping their arms around your waist, only letting go to place their eye glass on the counter. 

With a grin Hange grabs the bottle of soap and dumps almost the whole bottle in, mixing it around like a child. This brings the slightest of smirk on your face, the little joys of life slowly making their way back into yours, in the form of a big, smart, nerdy, child named Hange. 

This little glimpse of joy brightened Hanges face, with a big grin they began to get the fluffy bubbles to create a beard for themselves, “Look I’m Yelena!” Hange said in a forced deep voice. 

The familiar soft bubbling forming in your abdomen as a giggle slipped out of your mouth. This only encouraged Hange, which you weren’t totally against, as she shaped a blob of bubbles on your scalp, “Connie wishes he could have a mane like that!!!” Hange said competitively with a laugh before massaging the bubbles into your scalp with a wide grin. 

“If it looks anything like Flotch’s excuse for a hair-do, I don’t want it,” you remark drowsily, yet with a smirk. Hange gave a deep laugh, loving any time they were able to poke fun at the cadets.

You were now full-on giggling as Hange cleaned you, washing your body with care before reshaping her droopy bubble beard and holding out a hand, “May I have this dance?” Hange said fancily as you placed your hand in theirs as Hange pulled you close. Both of you swaying softly to the music in your heads. Chests flush against each other, relaxing into the others embrace as Hange let out a soft hum of contentment.

You both indulge in each other’s embrace for god knows how long, the time spent in each other’s arms enjoyable and calming, like you both could stay here forever. 

“As much as I don’t want to, we should probably get out and dry off,” Hange said with a genuine smile,

“Mmm, good idea, we’re getting all wrinkly, I personally don’t want to end up like Pyxis just yet,” You said tiredly with a smile against Hanges shoulder.

“Ah hah, very good point, up we go!” Hange exclaimed, delighted to see your goofiness make a comeback as they lifted the both of you out of the now, lukewarm water. Your knees felt weak, felt as though they were unable to support your body, heavy with the still lingering mental weights pulling you down. 

Luckily for you, Hange placed their hand on the small of your back, the other cradling your shoulder in support as they guided out of the tub and wrapped into a towel. Hange themself though, was dripping on the floor, noticing this, they grabbed a small hand towel to wrap around her hips, “Ah, that should do the trick,” they said with a gleeful smile, “You have clothes I can borrow… right Y/N?” they added with a cheesy smile.

“Of course,” You replied with a smirk and an eyeroll, a bit giddy at the idea of Hange wearing your clothes as felt more like yourself. 

Marching out of the bathroom, Hange rummaged through your closet to find some clothes before throwing you a pair and changing in the dark closet. They waited patiently for you to finish before rushing out of the closet to jump with you into your bed, holding you close enough to hear their heartbeat. You nuzzled your head into the crook of their neck, allowing her to perch her chin on top of your still damp hair. 

“You know Y/N, I love you, I always will. And I will never, never ever leave you. Never,” Hange sighed, “I’ll always be here to wash away your fears, literally wash you, dance, cuddle, anything you want to do, I’m here. Always,” they added.

You smiled into their skin, feeling the care radiating from them, hearing the love and trust in their voice. “Thank you Hange, for everything. Thank you so much,” you whimper out of gratefulness, grateful to have them, this outlet who you can truly be yourself with, possibly the only one left. “I love you,” you whisper into her warm skin.

Hange runs their fingers through your hair, tracing circles on the skin of you back, lulling you to sleep in their hold. The warmth of your breath against Hanges skin made her shudder with desire, placing a kiss on your head, noting the rhythm of your breathing as they watch you rest peacefully with a content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sm for reading! The kudos mean sm, I'm glad people enjoy my writing!  
> Btw for the smut I'm planning on doing an afab reader just bc... yk its hange but I would be totally open to writing some amab smut too!


End file.
